Spring Break
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Week of Spring break... The rangers have plans. Some are going to be going on trips and writing poetry. Poisandra and Curio are up to something that isn't good, as always. Will it ruin the rangers spring vacation? Read to find out!
1. Kickoff Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Hope you're all excited about Spring break! What are y'all going to be doing? Every spring break and every Labor Day weekend, me, my sister, my aunt, my uncle and my cousin go camping at Camp Croft or at Lake Murray.**

**So...This story is actually based on a few of my Spring break experiences.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but, I own my OCs.**_

Visions of Camp Amber were in Savannah's head as third block was beginning to come to a close at Amber Beach High.

Savannah had three classes and after her third block class, she could go home.

The whole group was talking about what they were going to do during Spring break.

Lavender was going to be writing poetry, Daisy was going to be going with her father Keeper and Cecelia and Rose were going to be camping at Camp Amber, the place where Savannah was hoping that Kendall and the others were going to be taking her.

"So...Savannah? What are you going to be doing for Spring break?" Cecelia asked as they were looking at her.

Savannah looked at them.

"Well… I'm hoping to go camping with Kendall and the gang." Savannah said, excitedly.

Cecelia and Rose looked at each other before they looked back at the young leader.

"Where at, Savannah?" Rose asked, with wonder.

She was always the cute one of the group, wanting to but in at the right moment.

"Camp Amber. Near the Tacoma River. It's the best camp ever. On my fifth birthday, I got to go camping there with my family and Kendall's family. This year, I'm hoping that every ranger will be there." Savannah said as she reviewed what experience with camping she had when she was a little girl.

"You'll definitely see me and Rose there, Savannah." Cecelia said as she smiled and winked at her.

"So...Savannah? How do you want to kick off our start of Spring break?" Daisy asked as she looked at her.

"Hmm…" Savannah said as she was now beginning to think.

_It's almost 1:35...Dismissal time for us. What can we do to kick off our start of Spring break? Riding our Dino Cycles and having fun or… _Savannah said to herself as she was thinking.

Then, she had an idea.

"We'll summon our zords and ride them to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, where we'll all meet up in the Dino Bite Café." Savannah said as she was now sharing her idea.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other and smiled back at the young, clever emerald green Pentaceratops ranger.

"That's a great idea, Savannah!" Cecelia and Daisy said together.

"Yeah!" Rose and Lavender said together as they all got together in a group hug.

Mrs. Robinson, their third block English teacher looked at all of her students and smiled.

She was relieved that for a whole week, she wouldn't have to deal with the drama.

She kept her eyes on Savannah and her friends and on the two bullies of the classroom…

Fiona and Chrysanthemum, aka Poisandra and Curio.

They haven't changed at all.

They're still working for Sledge and Snide, getting information and reporting in.

"This is awesome! The rangers are going to be meeting at Camp Amber for Spring break." Chrysanthemum said as she looked at her twin sister Fiona.

Fiona covered her sister's mouth.

Savannah and the group turned to look at them.

"Here we go again." Lavender said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Savannah looked at her before she looked back at the two drama queens.

"What's going on this time?" She said as she whispered close to Lavender's ear.

They all were watching as Chrysanthemum was trying to wiggle from her sister's tight grip.

"Chrysanthemum is always blabbering about us and what we're up to so that's why she has Fiona keeping her in check." Lavender said as she whispered close to Savannah's ear.

Just as they were watching the drama between the two progress, the bell began to ring.

"Hope you all have a wonderful start to your spring break. You're all dismissed." Mrs. Robinson said as she was getting up from her desk and going over to the door.

Savannah and her friends were getting their stuff together and were now heading out of the classroom, together as a group.

Just after Savannah and her group left to go outside, Fiona and Chrysanthemum were watching them from the hallway.

"Let's follow them." Fiona said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Chrysanthemum giggled and began to follow her.

…

Savannah and her friends were now in front of the school.

They were talking and having fun.

Plus, they were giggling.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Rose said, excited.

"First thing's first, look around to see if anyone is watching us." Savannah said as she was looking around.

They saw the two Japanese twin girls coming out from the side doors.

_Oh God dang it. Were they listening in on our conversation? Something seems to be wrong with those two girls. They seem to remind me of those two girl monsters that work for Sledge and Snide...No! Not now. It's time to focus on the kick off. _Savannah said to herself as she growled out loud.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at her, concerned.

They all looked in the direction of where Savannah was looking at and saw Fiona and Chrysanthemum.

"We have to keep moving!" Cecelia said as she began to lead the group towards the top of the hill that leads to the Main Lobby of the school.

They sighed in relief as they saw Fiona and Chrysanthemum getting into a gray car that was now driving off.

Just after the gray car left the front of the school, the group turned to see where Kendall usually parked but found it empty.

Savannah sighed in relief as she looked at the empty spot.

_If Kendall saw me and my friends summoning our zords, she would punish me. But...I wonder why she's not picking me up today. Reason #1, it could be a surprise or reason #2, she wants us to have fun and savor the surprise for later. Since she's not here...Let's go ahead and summon our zords! _Savannah said to herself as she looked from the empty spot to her friends.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at her and smiled.

Savannah held out her Dino Charger and began to lead.

"Dino Chargers…" She began to say as she took a quick glance at her friends before she looked for the direction where her zord would be coming from.

"READY!" All 5 of them were saying as they pressed down on the dino chargers and clicked them, causing them to activate.

"SUMMON ZORDS!" All 5 of them said together as they threw their Dino Chargers in different directions.

….

A few minutes later, 5 Dino zords came running.

One was a wisteria lavender Maiasaura zord, one was a jade ammonite zord, one was a talon blue Spinosaurus zord, one was an indigo blue Carnotaurus zord and the leader was the emerald green Pentaceratops zord.

Each of the dino zords beamed their owners up.

Savannah, Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were each in their own zord cockpits.

"Alright! Are you girls ready to kick off Spring break?!" Savannah said, excitedly.

"YES!" Cecelia, Rose and Daisy replied together.

"Most definitely!" Lavender said, in her Gothic voice.

Savannah began to take control of her pentacera zord and the song '_**Let's Get It Started' **_by the Black Eyed Peas began to play.

"Let's get it started!" All 5 of them said as they took control of their zords and began to follow each other down to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

**(So...Savannah and her friends are super excited about their Spring break except there's something that they shouldn't be excited about and that's Poisandra and Curio figuring out what they're doing. Cast will still be the same and please stay tuned for chapter 2.)**


	2. Heat Of Spring

On the other side of town…

A black limo arrived at the crashed ship.

The man who was driving the limo got out and transformed into his monster form.

Wrench.

The other older man got out of the limo and transformed into… Sledge.

Fiona and Chrysanthemum got out of the limousine and transformed into Poisandra and Curio.

The two girls began to hold hands and skip happily as they were now entering the ship.

Heckyl was sitting in his chair, as usual when the four entered the room.

"Glad to be home." Wrench said as he went over to his work station.

"We only get a week off from school from what I've heard." Curio said, disappointed.

Poisandra looked at her.

"Why are you so sad about it, Curio? Besides… We'll be getting to see what that emerald green ranger is going to be up to. Right, Heckyl?" She said as she looked from her best friend to him.

Heckyl looked at her.

"You are correct on that, Poisandra… Which is why I'm sending you and Curio to be getting more intel." He said as he was smiling at the happy pink heart shaped monster.

Poisandra and Curio then began to look over at Wrench.

"Wrench, can you do us a favor and drive us to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo?" She said as Heckyl was giving her the coordinates.

Wrench sighed and began to transform back into his human form.

A young man with brown hair, blue eyes and was also wearing glasses so that he could see.

He was skinny.

"Sure. Why not? Besides… It beats doing nothing around here except reanimating monsters." Wrench said as he looked at Heckyl before looking back at Poisandra and Curio, who were now in their human forms Fiona and Chrysanthemum.

Poisandra… Er...Fiona grabbed a hold of Wrench by the collar of his T-shirt.

"We got to go. Talk to you later, Heckyl." She said as she and Chrysanthemum were heading out of the room with Wrench… Err… Simon.

Just after they left, Heckyl chuckled evilly.

…..

"Wahoooooooooooooooooooooo!" Savannah and her friends said as their Dino zords were taking them toward the loading dock of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

Rose was riding hers like a frisbee.

She landed in the entryway of the back parking lot.

The other Dino zords followed Rose's zord and roared.

Savannah, Cecelia, Daisy and Lavender slid down their Dino zords and landed right beside Rose.

"That was awesome!" Daisy said as she looked at her Spino zord that roared at her and nuzzled her.

"Well… What can I say? Kendall showed me how to kick off this spring break right." Savannah said as she looked at the girls.

The Maiasura Zord, Ammonite Zord, Spinosaurus Zord, Carnotaurus Zord and Pentaceratops Zord looked at their owners and roared one last time before they took off running to their locations.

Just after the zords left, Savannah began to take the lead.

"Let's go to the Dino Bite Café. That's where we usually meet up at, before going down to the Base." She said as she looked at Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked and realized that they were at the loading dock, the entryway towards the Base.

"Um...Savannah? We're at the shortest way to the Base." Lavender said as she looked at her.

Cecelia, Rose and Daisy looked at Savannah and nodded their heads yes silently, in agreement.

Savannah looked at the back loading dock.

There were two entryways to the Rangers' base and they were the T-Rex head, which was a secret passage into the Base and the other way was the double doors that did slide open and down a long hallway.

She then looked back at the other four girls.

"Are you girls ready to have some more fun?" Savannah asked, with excitement and intrigue.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other and then looked back at their leader.

"YES!" All four of them said together, at the same time.

Savannah smiled and began to climb up the crates towards the T-Rex head.

"Are...Are you sure this is safe?" Rose asked, feeling a little bit scared.

She was afraid of heights, just like Savannah was.

"Of course it's safe, Rose. Why?" Savannah asked as she was sitting down and about to pull the tooth lever.

Rose let out a sigh of relief.

"I was just wondering." She said as Savannah pulled the lever and she slid down, into the Base.

…..

When she was in the Base, it was pitch black.

_Why is it pitch black in here? Is something going on in which me and my friends don't know about? _Savannah said to herself as she looked into the darkness.

She heard a loud screech and in came Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender.

They all landed on top of each other, in the formation of a snowflake.

"Are y'all alright?" Savannah asked as she was helping them up.

"We're fine. Right, ladies?" Cecelia said as she looked at the other three.

"Yep." Rose and Daisy said, together as they each gave a thumbs up.

"Looks like it." Lavender said as she was looking into the darkness.

Just as the girls were standing in the darkness, they heard footsteps.

The lights came back on and Savannah had to deactivate her dino vision.

"SURPRISE!" Tyler, Koda, Riley, Chase, Shelby, Sir Ivan and Kendall said as the girls were now looking at them, speechless.

Savannah was the one that was surprised the most.

Kendall looked at her and held her arms out.

"Kendall!" Savannah said, with happy tears in her eyes.

Kendall giggled.

"Come here, my sweet Savannah." She said as she looked at the young girl.

Savannah ran into Kendall's arms and Kendall instantly picked her up.

She looked into Kendall's eyes and Kendall looked into hers.

"So...how was your last day of school today, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she was looking at the young girl.

Savannah looked around the room for Cecelia, Rose, Lavender and Daisy.

Apparently, they decided to sneak out because they didn't want to be in the way.

Savannah sighed and looked back at Kendall.

"It was awesome, my love. We had a blast. We got free time during two classes today and more free time after lunch." She said, with excitement in my voice.

Kendall laughed.

"So I've heard. So...Savannah, did you get to do that thing that I asked you to do?" She said, with an eyebrow raised on that last question.

"What thing?" Savannah asked, confused.

Kendall sighed and chuckled.

"You see, Savannah… We talked about this during lunch. You know… The discussion about summoning the zords?" She said, with clarification.

Savannah began to think, remembering everything about happened today and she gasped, in realization.

"I remember now!" She said as Kendall began to place her down.

Kendall smiled and patted her on the head.

"Great job, Savannah!" She said as she was now giving the young girl a kiss.

Savannah did the same thing and now, the two were blushing.

"So...Do we have anything planned for spring break?" She asked, curiously.

Tyler, Koda, Riley, Chase, Shelby and Ivan looked at each other before they looked back at her.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Savannah?" Sir Ivan asked as he looked at her, in question.

One of them was hiding something and whatever it was was tugging at Savannah's memory.

Savannah sighed sadly.

"I...I thought we...We were all going to do something together for spring break…" She said, feeling as if she was broken and shattered.

She then began to head up the stairs, which led into the kitchen that also led into the café.

….

While Savannah was in the café, everyone was in the Base, talking.

"Savannah okay?" Koda asked, concerned.

He was worried about her.

Tyler looked at Sir Ivan.

"What did you do to my sister, Ivan? ANSWER ME!" He said as he grabbed a hold of the white collar of Sir Ivan's well-tailored shirt.

Just before Sir Ivan was about to say something, Kendall pulled the two apart.

"Listen guys. Being mad at each other and arguing isn't going to help. Savannah got upset and she was having a very bad panic attack. She thought we all weren't going to do something together with her for spring break…" Kendall began to say as she looked at Riley.

"When we are! We need to tell her! Who's with me?!" Riley said as he looked at his teammates.

Koda held Riley's hand.

"I." He said.

"Me too, mate." Chase said as he looked at him.

"Me too, cowboy." Shelby said as she smirked at him.

"Me too, Sir Riley." Sir Ivan said as he looked at him.

"Me too, Riley." Tyler said as he looked at him, along with others.

"Well… What are we waiting for? Let's go get Savannah!" Kendall said as she began to lead the group towards the stairs.

…

Savannah was at the bar, sitting on a wooden and cushioned stool.

In a booth adjacent to her sat Fiona and Chrysanthemum.

Both of them were looking at her.

"What's the matter, Savannah?" Chrysanthemum called out to her.

Savannah had her head down on the table.

When she heard a familiar voice calling her name, she turned her head towards the one calling her.

She stayed silent.

"Did baby Savannah wet her diaper?" Fiona said, teasing her.

"Or even worse...Did baby Savannah lose Mommy Kendall Wendall?" Chrysanthemum said as she was also trying to tease the young girl.

Savannah turned around and laid her head back down onto the table.

Silently, the young girl began to cry.

Hurt and broken from the inside out.

….

When they got upstairs into the café, they all stood behind the kitchen counter and saw Savannah sitting there in front of them, with her head on the table.

Koda began to sniff the air.

It smelled salty.

"Saltwater." He said, recognizing the smell itself.

Kendall looked at Koda, confused.

"That can't be right." She said as she was looking around the room for Savannah.

"Besides… We're nowhere near a beach." Shelby said as she was looking at him.

Riley was piecing the puzzle together.

_Koda has an extra sense in which we don't know about except for me. Now...What smells like saltwater? I got it! Tears!...and Savannah has her head down on the bar table...She's crying! _He said to himself as he was observing what was going on.

Fiona and Chrysanthemum were looking at them when Tyler began to notice them.

_What are they doing here? I know that Savannah has told me about them before but why are they after her? I'm not sure but I know what to do in case it's those two bystanders… _He said to himself as he was about to get his T-Rex charger out.

Fiona and Chrysanthemum were talking silently and chuckling when they saw Tyler looking at them.

"Oh snapple apple. We best be going." Fiona said as she was hesitatingly getting up.

"Come on, Fiona. I thought we were going to eat first." Chrysanthemum said, disappointed as she was following her best friend's lead.

Fiona sighed.

"Chrysanthemum, Savannah's brother is onto us." She said as she was pointing her around towards where Tyler was looking at them and about to do something.

Chrysanthemum looked at Tyler and then looked back at Fiona.

"You're right. We got to...WE GOTTA RUN!" She said as she now began to run towards the entrance of the café.

Fiona began to follow her lead.

Tyler looked at the group.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I have a hunch about something." He said as he was about to head towards the swinging wooden doors.

"Alright, Tyler but please… Please be careful." Shelby said as she looked at him, with concern.

Tyler smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Shelby. I'll be careful." He said as he gave her a quick kiss and left the café, running.

**(Some amazing pairing going on. Poisandra x Curio...Savannah x Kendall… Koda x Riley...What could be next? Anyways… Spring break has kicked off great but Savannah is going into panic mode. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
